


Jetstream

by The_Factory



Category: Terraria, Terraria (Calamity Mod)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Factory/pseuds/The_Factory
Summary: The Devourer of Gods is known by many things: ferocity, power, ruthlessness.Defeat is not one of them.Especially not by the hands of this Sam woman!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Versus the Devourer

# #1: Versus The Devourer

_“Ah, another arrogant mortal has ‘challenged’ me. Well, a free snack can’t hurt.”_

The Devourer of Gods, a feared cosmic worm of incomprehensible might and ruthless hunger; the carapace of such an epic creature is plated with an unreal steel that has been energized in the blood of countless unlucky denizens, making it nigh unbreakable and able to cut through the fabric of space itself. The mind of this timeless apex predator has been honed to a surgical edge as it consumed the souls of an untold number of warmasters, fuelling an ever growing intelligence. Essences of innumerable lifetimes course through the body of the most dangerous creature known in all the cosmos, every realm it has fed upon has been left in Ruin, a cavernous graveyard of empty cityscapes and silent fields.

And some smug redhead in a trench coat just summoned it to Terraria.

A wild glint appears in this Terrarian’s two red eyes as they gaze up at a magnificent sight: a glistening cold serpent of endless length swims below the clouds, the mere presence of the beast has turned the air itself into a deep blue. This lone challenger can hear a low rumbling voice that can be heard across the Terrarian forests, it echoes through the trees with an eerie and sinister growl, “You are no God, but I shall feast upon your essence regardless.”

In an instant, the world changes to a vivid purple glow, the massive beast plunges down from the heavens with murderous intent. Our challenger breaks into a full sprint in one direction in time to avoid the cosmic worm from swallowing them whole; keeping pace with the great Devourer’s teeth, the brave-or-suicidal warrior draws a crimson sword from beneath their trench coat, It bristles with lightning red hunger. The moment the sword is unsheathed, a blur of red comes into existence between the warrior and the worm, engulfing the head of the Devourer in a flurry of slashes too fast for any eye to comprehend.

Surprised by this bloodletting weapon, the worm shifts the skies to blue again, and takes to the clouds; numerous lights begin emanating from its metallic surface, they focus down upon the warrior before turning into high velocity energy bolts. The red-haired Terrarian anticipates these deadly attacks, and dashes several feet forward the moment the death rays leave the serpent’s body, maintaining the sprinting speed after the landing; this energy barrage misses the terrarian completely, exploding against the ground and leaving purple flaming craters behind the chase.

The Terrarian has the sky-swimming serpent in their vision, so they brandish a long-barreled gun of pale blue and deep purple metal, the barrel of the rifle glows with purple energy. Still in full-sprint, our warrior takes aim ahead of the serpent’s path and fires; the weapon releases a bolt of glowing purple energy, it screams through the skies and lands on the Devourer’s head. The firearm does not do nearly as much damage as the previous sword, but it is enough to cause the great serpent to grumble to itself in frustration.

Of course, the sound of a kilometer-long metal worm groaning sounds more like a brewing thunderstorm than an inaudible grunt, it contemplates the next move to take as a couple more purple bolts make their way towards the skies. The Devourer isn’t going to have itself be worn down by a thousand pesky lasers, and it decides to charge more death rays along its carapace; not wanting to become predictable, it also shifts the skies to the deep purple from before, and begins diving into a vertical U-turn towards the direction of the Terrarian.

Staggered waves of death rays hone in on the Terrarian’s location, vaporizing unfortunate trees that are in the way. The warrior notices the ceiling of seething laser bolts descending upon them, along with the maw of the Devourer itself charging towards them. With a quick turn of the heel, the Terrarian continues their sprint in the opposite direction; energy beams continue to leave the warrior’s weapon, albeit far less accurately.

The formerly purple skies that drape over this battlefield shift into a pitch blackness as the Devourer continues to take the bolts from the Terrarian’s energy gun, only the twisting energies of the two clashing forces illuminate the mangled forest around them. The worm sees that the warrior still has a lot of energy left in it, knowing that it should end this stage of the fight soon to recuperate.

A booming voice emanates from the serpent’s cavernous maw, “Don’t get cocky, kid.” It bellows, as it closes in on the Terrarian, hellbent on consuming the small challenger whole. At this point, the red haired warrior has stopped firing their gun, and prepares the red blade once more. In one swift movement, the Terrarian turns toward the Devourer and makes a dashing lunge to alter their trajectory above it; they become a glowing red aura of slashing fury as they barely pass above the head of the great serpent, dealing a fatal blow to it and banishing it from the forests of the land, fragments of the worm’s metallic shell rain down upon the flora.

Silence returns to the scarred woods, a normal blue sky stretches above the treeline to illuminate the lands below it once more. The scattered metal pieces of the Devourer’s shell evaporate harmlessly, not a single trace of the Devourer of Gods is left behind… along with the Terrarian who challenged it.


	2. Collapse

# #2: Collapse

_“Bah! That accursed red sword is going to be the death of me at this rate, how did such a feeble creature even get something so powerful?! ...No matter, the echoes of my sentinels shall bide me enough time to get serious.”_ The Devourer muses, it's serpentine form stretching and relaxing in the dimly lit purple mist of it's home realm. It still ponders how it can approach this challenger, the sword-wielder has proven to be very evasive, and getting close enough to bite down means getting close to that hungering blade; the burn of it still haunts the most primal parts of the worm’s mind, it can still feel the stinging cuts along the back… of…

_Impossible, how did that THING get HERE!?_

Standing on top of the back of the Devourer of Gods is one single Terrarian, the pale skinned, crimson warrior. The red sword stands embedded just one segment behind the serpent’s head, handle firmly grasped by the very bewildered looking redhead. The Terrarian is rapidly scanning the purple ether around it, before it finally notices the cosmic being it is using as footing; red eyes widen as they meet the head of the growing storm rumbling below them, the Terrarian can only look at the visage of their opponent, before giving a faint and feminine chuckle, and an even fainter smile to greet the oncoming thunder.

_“You! This isn’t over!”_

With this threat driving a chill down the warrior’s spine, she feels the serpent’s form contorting below her boots; the width of the Devourer’s form more than doubles, she looks behind her to see the metal carapace lining the whole length of the beast becoming more jagged and vivid, glowing with rampant rage as thorns and blades made of cosmic metal begin dotting the worm’s surface. Before the Terrarian can fully process her situation, the worm accelerates to a blistering speed; she is almost knocked off her feet but is saved by the sword that is firmly anchored to the beast. The Devourer of Gods flinches at the shifting of a certain sword still embedded in its side, throttling its own speed to avoid jostling the deadly blade.

The Great Serpent hastily moves itself in another U-turn maneuver, although it moves much closer to its own body on the returning path; A ceiling of blades descends on the warrior’s perspective, and she quickly ducks down to avoid a beheading, she inadvertently moves her sword further into the Devourer’s flesh as she grips it with herculean might. A searing pain surges through the Worm again and it forces the parts of its length further apart, unwilling to incur further damage to itself, groaning in pain and frustration as it does so. _“Guh, I have to get this creature off my back… time to take this fight somewhere else.”_

This warrior only has enough time to regain her footing, just long enough to witness a massive ring-shaped light dotted with runes materialize in front of the Devourer’s path, the sigils glow with radiant light. The great worm dives into the light, as the warrior braces herself for this next transition; the grappled duo emerge within the highest skies, rolling white clouds surround them as faint shapes of orange and brown remained in shaded darkness. The Sun is nowhere to be seen, although there is a tint of lighter blue on one horizon.

Our red-haired challenger does not have enough time to appreciate the scenery however, as the Devourer she rides suddenly lurches downwards below the clouds, her own inertia resisting the change in motion. Her footing is much more steady now, and she reaches a hand into her trench coat to pull out a rather oversized revolver; she looks between this new weapon and her sword-gripping hand for a second, before taking aim to the Devourer’s head with the lone hand cannon. A heavy shot thunders out of the barrel of the gun, embedding itself in the Devourer’s flesh as it recoils in pain; the Terrarian loses aim with the shaking of the worm, but holds on despite the quaking.

_Guh, that hurt. Just you wait, you vile creature._ The Great Worm has descended low enough to touch a treeline, and has angled their hide to try and brush the Terrarian off with the flora. Said Terrarian is persistent though, she shifts her grip of the sword to allow herself greater flexibility, she attempts to run on the top of the tree canopy and jostles the sword embedded in the Serpent’s flesh. The Devourer cannot bear this pain for much time at all, and rotates its body to allow the challenger to stand atop it once more, wincing as the sword settles in again; It is losing patience with this one, unused to being grappled by the sharp end of a blade.

Continuing on a path towards a large body of water, the Worm begins charging energy for another portal. The Terrarian on its back readies her hand cannon again, and lands a second shot against the hulking behemoth she stands upon, It quakes and roars in pain below her and upsets her own footing enough to force her to steady herself; neither combatant noticed the scant moment when rippling white energies cascaded across the Devourer of Gods’ carapace, some incantation it had was disrupted, changed somehow.

The Great Serpent breaks through the edge of the treeline, presenting the Terrarian with the view of a massive sea, blue and silent, stretching into the horizon. Our warrior gasps at the new view, seemingly forgetting about the ongoing duel, if only for a moment; The Devourer lurches upwards, interrupting it's rider from her stupor, before arching back downwards towards the waters. The Terrarian fires a third round that goes too high, landing in the waters below and causing a massive shockwave that throws water in every direction; however, She does not have enough time to get ready for another attack due to the trajectory the Worm is taking them in.

The Devourer reaches the flickering portal suspended just above the water's surface, surging through with it’s unwanted passenger in tow; they emerge in another skyscape, the exit-way of the portal above them crackling and flickering angrily before dissipating into nothingness. The Worm begins moving in a large circle, angling the Terrarian outwards, hastily increasing speed; The Warrior finds it more and more difficult to stay aboard the serpent, eventually losing all footing, dangling to the side of the Great Worm. Faster and faster it spins, unseating the red blade more and more until finally. At long last. The sword and swordsman are released, tumbling down to the earth below. The stalemate is broken, The Devourer of Gods draws strength into itself; rampant fury is it’s only emotion, It sees the source of it’s rage below.

Wings of bone emerge from the Warrior’s back, settling her to face the ring of fury far above her head; she has little time to act, The Devourer of Gods’ form narrows it’s path into a tightening corkscrew. It’s long form brightens with white hot rage, practically glowing to rival a star. The air around her crackles and shakes with the presence of the Devourer, It’s booming voice shakes the air with unrivaled fury.  


**_“TERRARIAN, A God does not fear Death!”_ ** **_  
_ **

The Serpent brings it's head towards the sword-wielder, accelerating to an unreal velocity as it breaches the sound barrier, air being compressed into a cloudy mist along the length of it's metallic, bladed shell; It’s voice continues to raise in volume, deepening in pitch, threatening to shatter the very air around it.

**_"And I do not fear YOU!"_ **

The red warrior's eyes widen in response to the impending doom above her; she readies her blade with both hands, takes a deep breath, wills her wings into a folded state, and her whole form 'flickers' out and into existence, becoming pink and orange tinted. she now descends at an alarming pace, just slow enough to not cross the sound barrier; the difference in speed between the two does not sway the Terrarian though, as she exhales one more breath, her visage shifts from the subtle warm tint, to a golden aura.

Driven on by primal fury, the Devourer recognizes this golden hue as another object of it’s hatred, and drives forward with even more ferocity. It closes the distance between itself and the red warrior, hellbent on pulverizing her in their cavernous maw; neither side falters, both resolute to come out on top.

The two duellists descending from the heavens above meet at last, a barely audible pang of metal meeting metal can be heard before a massive explosion erupts. The enormous boom of the two engulfs the entire sky, as if the sun itself formed from their battle; an untold shockwave rattles the trees and fields below, before the air is sucked into the void left behind.

Within the epicenter of this blast zone, the Terrarian allows herself to slowly descend at the pace her skeletal wings allow, clearly bewildered and looking around herself at a slackened pace. In one hand, she holds her sword: a katana with an ominous red blade; in the other, she holds a tied bag of dark lavender, she eyes it ponderously before stowing it away in her trench coat.

She lands in a rather large field with rather young trees around it, the horizons visible in every direction. The red one gazes at the sky and speaks, "Well that was -Ack!" She pauses, patting her upper chest and grunting; she hums to herself before taking a deep breath. This silence is enough for her to hear something approaching her backside, the crunching of grass under rapid steps causes the woman to turn slightly before backpedaling away from her would-be attacker.

She dodges someone in the middle of a lunge, a ragged cloak of dark lavender covers most of a person wielding a pale purple dagger, their hair is bright pink and equally as unkempt as their clothes. The dagger wielder lands belly-down on the ground with their dagger still held in extended arms, a frustrated groan can be heard before they rise up and ready to stab the Terrarian again.

She now has a chance to size up her attacker, a comparatively short human (probably) with pale- _okay, the shorty is trying to stab me again._ The Terrarian decides to use her greater size against this assailant, tightly grasping the wrist behind the pink haired one's dagger. The pink one now struggles against the steel gauntlet that has them locked in a grapple, their captor now appraises them in an attempt to learn the identity of her attacker; red eyes meet wild blue, framed in a youthful complexion, her eyes trail down to a parting in the pink one's neckline, registering- _Ah, Female, she's a lady, no doubt about that._

The warrior's blush almost begins rivalling her hair, if not for the pink girl's attempts at escape; the small and angry pink one then lunges her open jaw towards her captor's hand, biting down and quickly flinching in pain before the redhead can react to the turn of events. The redhead then grasps her pink prisoner's other hand, cementing the grapple in a stalemate. Her small grunts and kicking struggles subside for a moment as she realizes there is no breaking the grip around her wrists.

She speaks in a shrill and angry voice, "Un-hex me, you fool! And I shall make your death quick and painless." Her declaration causes the red-haired one to blink a few times in order to process the threat bestowed upon her. "Hold up, who are you again?" The taller woman asks, her astonished tone met by the defiant hatred of the smaller girl, "Don't play coy with me, Terrarian! you made an effigy of me, challenged me to mortal combat, and cursed me into taking on this pitiful form!" The Terrarian in question stands with an even more incredulous expression, "Wait, _You’re_ the Devourer? I’ve no idea how you became human, and _We_ shouldn’t even be talking to each other right now.” The small Devourer searches the eyes of her opponent, desperate for any fault in her statement; horrible revelation takes over her heart, disbelief runs through her veins as pained defeat takes hold of her voice.

"...What?"

"You heard me: I won, you lost, I even have a loot bag from defeating you. Though whatever twist of fate brought us here is beyond me, and you obviously." The Terrarian states in a resolute tone, she notices the pink Devourer has lost all fight to her body. Her limbs have fallen limp, head downcast to match; her hand had loosened her grip on the dagger, it fell flat on the grass below them at some point. Her red eyes consider this sad being in her hands, she then steps forward a small amount, and sets the Devourer down gently on the grassy floor. The victorious challenger picks up the purple dagger to inspect it, she notes the comatose state of the small girl sitting in front of her; The redhead walks a few steps to the side and begins forming some gestures with her hands and arms, though The Devourer doesn’t notice them through her own despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor polishing was done. Expect an end-note in Chapter Three when it gets put out before the month. (hopefully before the end of the month)
> 
> Thanks guys~


	3. Scarlet Dawn

# #3: Scarlet Dawn

 _  
Impossible, how did I lose? Why did I lose? What even am I anymore? I’m not some trophy on a plaque now, I’m some pitiful monkey._ The ‘Great Serpent’ curses herself, resigned to what act of karma brought her to her knees. She is brought out of her stupor by the Terrarian letting out a deep sigh, then turning to face her, her body between the Devourer and the rising sun on the horizon. _Oh, she’s finally going to finish me off, good. Let me be rid of this humiliating existence._ Instead of doing what the Devourer expects and slaying her, the redhead takes a short breath in and speaks.

“Well small one, it looks like we’re stuck in the same boat.” _Small One? Now I’m being mocked._ “So without further ado,” The Terrarian extends her hands outward, sword and dagger in opposite hands; the rising sun behind her sets her hair alight, the faux eclipse from the Devourer’s perspective only enabling the sight of the solar rays catching her form, and her crimson eyes alight with vigor. “Welcome to Hardcore Mode!” she says, as if announcing the start of some grand adventure. She then proceeds to squat down in front of the Devourer, the arm holding the dagger _-the last fragment of my glory-_ extended towards the pink one, the blade balanced within the fingers of her metallic glove. She speaks again with her red eyes locked on the Devourer's blue, a faint grin on her lips, “Your next mistake may be your last.”

_That’s an ominous warning._ The Devourer muses, before accepting the return of her dagger; the weapon feels at home in her hand, it’s pale purple blade shimmering with iridescent hues of dark purple and pink. Her attention is brought back to the warrior sitting cross-legged in front of her, an arm’s length away. _Keeping me at a distance now, smart one._ The Devourer sets the dagger in her lap in time for the red one to speak again, “Oh yes, I’ve never introduced myself, how rude of me.” She chuckles lightly to herself before continuing, “The name’s Sam, what’s yours?”

  
_Come again? Is this… ‘Sam’ woman daft?_

The Devourer blinks a couple times before pointing a finger at Sam and her supposed density, “Excuse me, I am the Devourer of G-” Sam Interrupts her, arms waving to halt the Devourer’s rant, “No, no, no. That is your _Title_ , not your _Name_ . *The Devourer of Gods* doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue in idle talk. What’re you called by your friends? your family?” The Devourer’s brow furrows to process the clarification, before lowering her hand, “I… I don’t have…” Sorrow takes hold of her again, she looks down upon her dagger, the last reminder of her identity. Sam sees this state written on the Devourer’s face, she claps her hands together to grab the attention of the smaller girl, “Ah, I see now; in that case, I’ll give you one!" _Come again?_ “Now I know being named by me may be strange, but given names are a very important part of a person’s identity; to the giver of the name, it can even remind them of their lineage, or home.” Sam elaborates, allowing the idea to sink in to the Devourer, “Okay..?” The skeptic response from the pink girl gives Sam encouragement.

“Alrighty then, now to find a name for you.” Sam states, her eyes concentrating on the features of the fallen Devourer set in front of her; she shakes her head in disapproval once or twice, seemingly rejecting a few ideas. The Devourer suddenly feels exposed, being scrutinized in such a manner, “Hey, does this much thought go into giving someone a name?” The Devourer comments, Sam responds, “Of course, but I think I have it.” Sam jumps up to a standing position, one gauntlet on her hip, another pointing directly at the pink girl before her, “I shall name you _Chibi._ ”

The newly christened Chibi tilts her head to the side, a flat expression on her face, "Are you trying to mock me?" Chibi's accusation falls upon the still-postured Sam, who responds confidently, "Oh trust me, I put a lot of thought into your name, Chibi." _Not elaborating, not giving me much room for an argument._ Chibi sighs deeply, far too tired to fight anymore, "Fine, Chibi it is." She then falls flat on her back, letting her limbs go limp around her. Sam sits and takes a glimpse at the exhausted girl before her, noting her lack of footwear, dirt and the occasional pebble on the small soles of Chibi; she hums to herself before asking, "Do you not have shoes, Chibi?" Sam didn't have to wait long for a response, "How would shoes have been useful to me before today?" Sam winces at the retort. "Ah right, sorry." Was her last input to the conversation.

The two girls simply rested there for a moment, before Sam lifts herself up and beings rustling around her coat for something, the smaller girl doesn't react to the beginning antics. Clacking of wood is heard, and a workbench of wood is placed on the ground between the two girls. Sam rustles around on the treeline near them, looking for raw timber, if the comically large axe she has is any indication. Chibi's attention is brought back to the redhead, as she hears the heavy thwacking of an axe against wood, she's about to ask a question before she notices the leather placed on top of a wooden table in front of her. _This table is rather short, it doesn’t even go up to my… shoulders, right. I have shoulders now._

Chibi’s focus is brought back to Sam approaching, she drags a log from a clearly long-dead tree behind her. "Uh Sam, what's all this for?" She asks, sparking an ecstatic glint in Sam's eyes, "I'm gonna make you some shoes." Sam replies, with barely contained energy. _And now she pities me, ugh._ "Listen Sam, you don-" "Ahpupup. You're getting shoes for your feet, now show em to me, I gotta take measurements." Sam interjects, pointing a ruler at the pink girl's feet. Chibi looks between her feet and Sam, “I’m not talking myself out of this, am I?” She relents, consigning herself to measured scrutiny.

~~~

_I have to admit, seeing Sam work is a little mesmerizing._ How her measurements were stenciled on paper, she even made sure to trace a diagram of my soles- ah right, I have feet now; her calculated cutting and shaping of leather on the gigantic two-headed axe she has, the odd component she’d pull out of her seemingly infinite pockets. She planned every little detail out, even having some random science project going as she boiled separate batches of slime gel and leather scraps deemed too small for use. Her gauntlets were quite a surprise, she could start fires with them, as flickering tails of embers leave the joints of the glove. _She could have destroyed me in her hands, left me naught but ashes._ Chibi quickly shook such dark thoughts away.

The smaller girl's musing over Sam's toils would be brought to a halt, as grumbling came from the center of her stomach; it was enough for Sam to hear, as she halted her work on some steel plate to stare at Chibi, the faintest level of a smile on her lips. "Hungry, Chibi?" Rolling her eyes, the girl in question responded with a short, "Perhaps." This prospect excited the taller girl somewhat, as she began rustling around her coat for what Chibi reasoned was some small bauble; She did not expect Sam to pull out a huge metal cube with a dial on one side, It's a giant bank safe. the tiny metal feet it has makes it as tall as Sam's chest.

Now then. The Devourer of Gods has seen a lot of magic in it's- ah, _her_ days, but such casual use of spatial distortion is something far outside the norm; Chibi was about to raise a question about this display of magical mastery, but her thinking was halted yet again by the items Sam extracted from the vault: a pile of tinder wood, and an entire raw salmon. _Fresh, delicious food. I could clamp my jaws down on that flesh and savor the juices that flow out._

Sam noticed the entranced state of her company, she took a moment to calmly wave the fish back and forth, amused as to how Chibi's blue eyes were tethered to the fish in front of her. "Did you want a bite, Chibi?" she said, the offer snapped Chibi out of her trance, feigning disinterest despite the line of drool going down the edge of her lip, “Yes- I mean No." The small girl took a deep breath inward before asking, "Sam, why are you being so nice to me?"

The taller woman in question simply blinked, she spoke when pausing her process of filleting a fish, "Why not?" _Such a nonchalant reply._ Chibi grumbled, her words carrying frustration over how casual the redhead was being, "Because we were trying to murder each other a few hours ago? I was trying to turn you into a snack; and you were trying to split me in two, like that fish you are preparing." Ranted the small Chibi, her harsh tone causing Sam to ponder her words. Sam's calm response came shortly after a pause, "Well I still see no reason to slay you, though if you want to be rational about it, do you have any idea where we are? Because I do not."

"Uh…" _As a matter of fact, No._ "There you go, Chibi. Without any measure against the natives here, it's best to not make enemies." _That is… reasonable._ Chibi's thoughts were interrupted by a selection of fish meat being presented to her on a wooden plate, each cube has a wooden toothpick sticking out of it, "Here you go, this stuff is called 'sashimi' back where I come from." Said Sam. Of course, Chibi was just thinking about how _God-damn delicious that fish looks,_ "Ah, thanks I guess." came Chibi's reply, she waited for Sam to take a bite of the fish herself before eating it on her own.

A lunch break and a mere hour later, Sam completed her work on the leather boots, and a little leather sheath for Chibi’s dagger, eagerly presenting them to their rightful recipient; Chibi had to wear some padded socks too, she didn't catch when Sam made them. Her small, cushioned feet settled into the interior of the polished leather boots, soles appraising the cushioned footbed of the boots. Chibi spoke appraisingly to the seated crafter, "I would have never thought to use slime gel as a shock absorber, it feels like I'm weightless." a faint grin touched the edge of her lips, only for a frown to emerge, in double strength. "So what's the catch, Sam?" she said, her attention directed at the woman in question.

"Eh? Catch? What catch?" Sam responded, "This was just an act of kindness." Unconvinced, and a lot more reasonable now with a belly full of food, Chibi goes on, "Sam, you just made shoes for someone who was trying to murder you several times over, and then there's the name thing. What are you up to?" Sam sighed and stood up, a hand rested on her hip before she started tal- _Holy Hallowed Bars, she's tall! Or maybe I'm short. My eyes barely reach above her chest._ "-and that's why we should do this." Chibi blinked, _Damnit, I had a whole monologue while she was explaining herself._ "I'm sorry, could you run that by me again?" Chibi asked, with utmost politeness in her tone.

Sam let out a small huff before restating herself, "Yeah, silly idea I know. I just want us to work together, be on the same team; the whole _'you watch my back, I watch yours'_ deal." Chibi took in this offering for a few moments, eyes going between her new boots and Sam, who idly twiddled her armored thumbs. It was nearly mid-day, arguing wasn't Chibi's strong suit. Chibi took a long breath in, "Alright. Deal."

"Yeah I know, dumb idea. So I guess we part- wait, what did you say?" Sam rambled on, obviously expecting a decline. "I said it's a deal. I've still got my eye on you though." Chibi clarified, Sam was ecstatic with the acceptance though, "Whoo Hoo, I've got a friend!" she said, literally jumping for joy. _Friend you say?! Well I'd have half a mind to-_ Chibi's protest was snuffed out before they began, Sam brought her joyous attention to Chibi herself, "Let's commemorate the occasion, lemme pack up first though." Sam then proceeded to lift up the furnishings she placed with some tree bark-themed pickaxe and… shrink them in her hands. _Okay, that's different._ She tucked the mini furniture into a pocket dimension within her coat. _Yes, a pocket dimension, that's gotta be it. I'm witnessing some spatial distortion fuckery here, Not even Calamitas can do this so casually._

The looming questions in her mind continued to pile up, only to be brought back to reality by Sam’s ecstatic behavior, “So my new friend, I have a very basic plan. We get to the top of that mountain behind me-” she started, pointing a thumb to some random part of the midday horizon, “-and then from there we’ll set up an overnight camp and head off towards the closest hint of civilization.” she finished, now lively pointing in the same direction. _I don’t even see a- whatever._ “Sam, We don’t even see a mountain from here, it’ll take us a while to reach it, wherever it is.” Chibi interjected. Sam had an aura of confidence around her, unphased in the face of skepticism, "Well Chibi, I have this!" She claimed, pulling out some small trinket from her endless pockets; in her hand was a blue key, with an embellished oval head that resembled a martian saucer.

  
~~~

_THIS IS WAY TOO HIGH, AAAAAA!!_ Chibi internally screamed, not externally though, her motor faculties were focused on holding a vice-like grip on Sam's coat, and plastering her back on the redhead's front. The two were in a flying saucer, at least a thousand meters above the ground, cruising at speeds suitable for highway vehicles; Chibi no longer had the ability to fly, and that lack of power terrified her small bones. Sam was having the time of her life, though she wasn't blind to the heart attack she was giving to her new friend; she gave an apologetic look at the pink head of hair below her chin and set the flying saucer to descend and coast at the same time.

The saucer descended into a flat outcropping on the side of the mountain, Chibi's breath and muscle tension steadied along with the vehicle's closeness to the earth. She was seemingly brought back to reality when the saucer's landing struts met the ground, jostling the craft slightly. Chibi immediately turned around to give Sam the most hateful glare she could muster, only to be met with a mirthful gaze and a mouth-hidden hand, "Chibi, your hair's all messed up." Sam simply stated, her hair also received the windswept treatment, both their hairstyles were short and mangled by the windy treatment. "Yes, I wonder why." was Chibi's retort, rolling her eyes.

The smaller girl climbed out of the vehicle, pretending as if her legs were not made out of jello as her new boots hit a grassy floor. Sam followed shortly after her, she fiddled with the saucer key; with a tap of a button, the parked saucer of the key's likeness blinked out of existence, leaving behind faint particles that faded rapidly; Chibi blinked at the sight, _Bloody Martian technology._

Chibi was exhausted from the day's events, “Sam, I’m just going to… lay down over there for a while." Chibi said, pointing to some vague part of the field. "Ah, sure Chibi. I was just gonna set up camp for tonight." Sam said, though Chibi herself was already on the ground, letting her built up fatigue take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking alive.  
> This chapter went through so many revisions... _dies_  
>  Don't expect an update schedule for the time being, I've got a proverbial storm to weather. Life sucks, Chibi here is a mood now.
> 
> You should expect the next chapter in like a week or two though, It just needs tidying up and proofreading. ~~and I need sleep or something, haha sleep what's that?~~


End file.
